


Like love love

by Agentari97



Category: The Good Place, tgp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i miss them so what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: She catches herself before she says something dumb out loud like I love you. She’s definitely not ready for that yet.





	Like love love

She doesn’t know exactly when her feelings all started but she knows she feels it now. He’s walking her back to her place and he’s going on and on about something Kant or whoever other philology nerd said and she pretends to listen to him. They really should have just called a cab because it’s getting pretty cold this season at night. She tells him that and he says it’s global warming’s fault or whatever so producing even more carbon dioxide would be bad for the environment and blah blah blah. He’s a nerd and it makes her smile a little. Plus, walking her home after they get dinner has become kind of a tradition for them so, yeah, they are walking. It kinda sucks, she’s not very fond of exercises but she will do whatever to extend her time with him.

See?! That’s one of the things that just made her know that she loves him. Like _love_ love. And she just realized it now, in the most mundane moment with the nerdiest men of the planet and, surprisingly, it doesn’t freak her out. Not even a little bit.

“...and that’s not even what’s more interesting about abso **lu** tism” the way he lifts up his eyebrows and the way he says abso **lu** tism always makes her laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he‘s smiling when he asks so she knows he’s not pissed that she’s laughing and interrupting him. He knows why she’s laughing, it’s not the first time this happened and sometimes she thinks he does it on purpose when he knows she isn’t listening to him.

She catches herself before she says something dumb out loud like _I_ _love_ you. She’s definitely not ready for that yet.

“Nothing” she says, using her silkiest voice and biting her lips as she leans back at her apartment door. She’s not trying to be sexy but if she is that’s not really her fault. It’s not like she’s trying to seduce him or anything.

(Except she totally is.)

“Do you want to come in?” her voice is a little low as she almost whispers it. “We can keep talking about absolutism if you want...”

“Oh, Really? **You** want to talk about philosophy?” she should be offended by the way he emphasized _you_ but he’s smiling so she knows he’s just teasing her. He never does it in a mocking way but he has picked up teasing and sarcasm from her just as she has picked up being good from him. She’s definitely a bad influence but she thinks he likes it.

And no, she does not want to talk about philosophy.So she smirks, supports her hand on his shoulder and lets it fall slowly brushing his arm, pulling him closer to her. “No, I don’t” she whispers before kissing him.

For a moment she thinks he might panic but she feels him relax just as quickly as her concerns came and he kisses her back. The kiss is slow at first, like they are testing the waters but when shebites his lips, he let’s out a groan and deepens the kiss. He pushes her up further against the door, her nails digs into the back of his neck, and it makes her realize they are making out where anyone could see them. And while that’s definitely one of her top 20 kinks, they should either calm down a little or get inside.

Calming down isn’t an option so she breaks contact and turns her back to him, fumbles with her keys a little for getting distracted at him breathing so close to her neck and his hand still on her stomach. She pulls him into her apartment once she gets the door open, kisses him again as she takes him straight to her bedroom.

She pushes him on her bed and he groans when she takes off her dress. She asks him if he wants this, if he wants her, just to be sure. He grabs her hands, pulls her closer “I’ve wanted this for a while” he whispers and she gets on top of him.

She murmurs “Good” against his lips and guides his hand between her legs. She comes when he’s inside her, breathing against her neck and she tells him she loves him in her head.

——

They are at Tahani’s second birthday party (second that they are counting. She’s probably at her 10th birthday party this month) with just their team, eating shrimp and other junk food Jason and Michael bought for them.

She is laughing hard at something Janet whispered to them about Michael’s terrible choice for a tie and he’s just watching her, he feels a big smile on his face the entire night.

She didn’t seem to have been even paying attention to him but then she turns to him, hands him a cup of diet coke (he doesn’t remember telling her he was thirty but she knew he was somehow) slips her arms around him, pushes her face against his neck and leaves a kiss there for no actual reason.

He tells her he loves her in his head.

He’s been saying it to himself ever since the first time they kissed and he thinks it all started the moment she walked in on his office. He likes to think they met the way normal people meet but there’s really nothing normal about them and, although he’s not sure about many things about his life, Eleanor has never been one of them. His feelings for her is the only consistency in his life, never floating, always a straight line going up and up.

So, yes, he loves her.

———-

“Ah, yes, Chidi! Yes!”

He’s pushing into her, she gasp, moans and then no sound comes out of her as she climaxes, her entire body vibrating as he lays her down on the bed and turns her, her boobs touching his chest now and he keeps going until she feels him come inside of her.

They are just breathing together, hugging when he whispers it. She whispers it back almost immediately, like she was already just about to say it. And she was but he beat her to it.

She tells him that, later when they are half asleep. She says that she wanted to say it first but now that he did it she can brag about it to Tahani and he just laughs and nods.

In the morning, when she wakes up, she’s curled up against him, holding him tightly like he will drift away from her. She tells him she loves him as soon as he opens his eyes. “Now you can brag about me saying it first in the second time” she whispers, she’s being ridiculous obviously but he just grins and asks what she wants for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed it! I’m not sure if y’all like my fics but anyways I just miss them a lot I guess and I’m dying for sweet moments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chidi x eleanor stans deserve rights too Mike schur!!


End file.
